Saishū Ketsugan
The Saishū Ketsugan (最終血眼; Literally meaning "Final Blood Eye) is an advanced form of the Ketsugan that has only been activated by a handful of Murakami. It was also awakened by Hitsushi — a non-Murakami through unknown means. Abilities The Saishū Ketsugan has all of the abilities of the Ketsugan, in addition to its unique abilities. The first ability of the Saishū Ketsugan is that it nullifies any and all genjutsu cast on the wielder, in effect making them immune to genjutsu. With practice, the user can reflect genjutsu cast on them back at the user, from D-Ranked genjutsu to the likes of the great Tsukuyomi. The Saishū Ketsugan's second ability is that of controlling people. The original Ketsugan had the ability to cause paralysis by manipulating the target's brainwaves through eye contact. The Saishū Ketsugan takes this ability a step further. By manipulating their target's nervous system, the wielder can control their target, forcing them to act according to their will. However, this technique can be broken if the target experiences extreme pain. Perhaps the Saishū Ketsugan's most feared, if not its most destructive, ability is the Kassatsujizai, meaning "The Power of Life or Death". The Kassatsujizai inflicts necrosis on its victims through eye contact. To perform it, the user makes eye contact with the intended target, and the Kassatsujizai will begin to destroy the cell tissue of the victim. The technique is capable of destroying any biological organism. In addition, if the necrosis inflicted on the target is over a wide enough area, the victim will be unable to perform techniques, as chakra is produced by cells in the body, which the Kassatsujizai destroys. Aside from the obvious method of avoiding eye contact with the Saishū Ketsugan user, the only known method of defending against this technique is to use one's own Saishū Ketsugan to block its effects, as shown by Hitsushi during his fight with Daisuke. The damage that this technique produces has been stated by Daisuke Murakami to be irreparable by all but the most skilled medical-nin, who have abilities on par with the legendary Tsunade. The fourth ability of the Saishū Ketsugan is the Tendō, the "god of heaven and earth". The Tendō creates a small fireball several hundred feet above ground level, not unlike the one created milliseconds after a nuclear weapon detonates. The fireball is several hundred times hotter than the surface of the sun. As it expands, a massive shockwave is created, which produces heat so intense it can instantaneously turn anything in its immediate vicinity to piles of carbon. Further away from the epicenter, the heat is still intense enough to fuse roof tiles together, a testament to the sheer destructive power of the technique. The Saishū Ketsugan, however, is not without its drawbacks. Every use of one of its techniques results in the deterioration of the mental stability of its wielder. Initially, the effects are only short-term, lasting for several minutes after the use of the Saishū Ketsugan technique. The effects usually include decrease in mental and emotional stability, impaired judgement, and increased insecurity. The severity and duration of the backlash will increase with every use of the Saishū Ketsugan. Eventually, these effects will become permanent. However, the drawbacks can be minimized by the skill of the user, as well as the control they have over their emotions. Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles Category:Dojutsu